BRIDGE ROCK SURPRISES
by YourBuddyBJ-Z
Summary: Ren and Kyoko returned to show business after one and a half year bringing surprises along their way on the famous show known as Yappa Kimagure Rock.


Title: BRIDGE ROCK FULL OF SURPRISES

One shot

By: YourBuddyBj-Z

Characters: Ren, Kyoko, Kuu, Julie, Bridge Rock Cast and Sho

Rated T for Language

Genre: Family, Romance, Humor and slight parody

Status: Complete

* * *

Disclaimer: May I say that I do not own this Anime, and also either the characters, although I own some characters that you might not recognize and I'm proud to say that I own the story plot. If you are kind enough, please be frank and leave on the reviews on what you think of this fanfiction also may I ask if anyone interested to be my BETA reader and also to check my grammar due to my busy life as a graduate student please pardon me. And you can contact me at: yourbuddybj at figure gmail dot com.

THANKS FOR READING!

* * *

~ONE SHOT~

Hikaru, Shinichi and Yuusei: Everyone welcome to Bridge Rock! Tonight's episode is a very special one! Two of our famous actors here in Japan are back after one and a half years of rest from show business, please welcome Ren Tsuruga and Ms. Kyoko Mogami!

As they introduced their guest Ren wearing a black button down shit neatly tucked on his gray fitted dress pants escorting Kyoko wearing a sexy sleeveless fitted gray with black stripe at the side casual dress came out the back stage and now standing beside the trio facing the audience on the stage

As the crowed mixed with male and female screamed, shouted, and applauded out of excitement seeing their missed two award winning stars

"wow, based on our audience's reaction you guys are really missed by your Japanese fans" said Hikaru

"I also know that tonight, many home viewers are waiting to see you tonight" Yuusei

"haha! And of course we'll know why both of these famous stars had a one and a half year break!" Shinichi

"please, Tsuruga san, Kyoko san have a seat" as Hikaru gestured the long couch

As Ren helped Kyoko take her seat, every female on the crowed squealed at the romantic sight "Kyoko" as Ren whispered with a slight smirk

"well, you two seemed so close, not that I expect due to all the drama and movies you both had made together" said Hikaru

As the other two host laughed

"what were you doing on your long vacation Ren san? And how do you feel that you're back again for a new movie?" asked Yuusei

"also, the same question goes to our beautiful lady tonight, Ms. Kyoko and both of you are also gonna be partners in this movie" added by Shinichi

"well, first of all, I've been very busy with my own family this past year since a little miracle came to m life" that earned gasp and questioning shocked look to the viewers and audiences

"and it makes me happy that every step of the way I'm with him. Second I'm very much delighted that I'm back again and do the thing I secondly love, and also I'm looking forward on the movie we're going to play, my boss Lory Takarada is the writer of the movie also my good friends Shingai and Ogata san will be directing this one and there will be many big actors starring this film" as he smiled making the female population kyaa

"well, as for my vacation, I needed that also as personal matters although, you're gonna know why later" she giggled making the guys on the show blush seeing a very petite and beautiful being

"also, just like Kou- Ren I'm very much delighted to be back again" as she smiled yet again

"so tell me, Kyoko san why can't you tell us your reason now?" asked Hikaru confused

"also, Tsuruga san by the means of your word, you already have a child?!" surprised Shinichi

"hang on… I know this is all show business and all and your job is an actor which you are going to be paired up with women, however for the past three years you've been with Kyoko san as her love team, isn't your uhm… wife… gonna be mad? Especially when you both had a little something?" as Yuusei looked at him

"well, why would my wife be mad if she's my so called love team?" as Ren flashed his world famous smile melting the audience also in the process shocking the host and the staff

"hang on what do you mean?" Yuusei was unable to finish when Ren and Kyoko raised their ring finger to show their ring

As people reacted everyone on the studio murmured and gasped at the information they just knew

"and Kyoko san when you said you needed rest does that mean…" Hikaru surprised as Kyoko nodded and smiled

"so Ren san was with you all along?" this time the couple nodded "no wonder you guys took vacation at the same time, issues of both of you flooded that time but all were not true however… this really surprised us this time!"

Suddenly while everyone's having their own thoughts about the surprise and commotion going on a baby's cry was heard from back stage

Ren bolted up and hurried to get the baby, however Kyoko beat him to it and took the baby first from Yashiro's arms

"thank you Yashiro san" as Kyoko thanked bouncing the baby on her arms calming the baby down as Kyoko walk back to her seat Ren put his arm around Kyoko's shoulder and her head was on his chest his other hand, well, forefinger is caressing his child's cheek

"sssshh… mommy's here now" as Kyoko kissed the baby's forehead Ren making cute faces for the baby

"dyaa!" the baby burst touching his father's face and then hugged Kyoko on her chest

"you okay now Jr.?" asked Ren who this time tickled him

"DAAAAAA" as the baby laughed "alright Ren that's enough, he may not breath if you continue that" said kyoko giggling

"MIMI!" as the baby grabbed Kyoko's finger

"uhm… I saw that baby earlier, but I didn't know he was yours" said Shinichi surprised

"what do you mean?" asked Ren who's face is being played by the baby

"well, I though while at the back stage you guys are just playing with a random baby on a stroller at the back stage" said Shinichi innocently

"we can't blame you on that" said by the couple

"if it's alright with you two, can we know his name?" asked Hikaru

"well, we brought him here to be introduced to everyone and announce that we are both proud parents now" said Ren

"and we are both happy to introduce out son Ren Tsuruga Jr." as Kyoko happily announced

The baby is a spitting image of his father but has his mother's skin and eyes making the little boy charming like his father and cute like his mother

People awed at the cute little baby wearing the same as his father he kind of mini Ren

"although, tonight… I'm also announcing my retirement as Ren Tsuruga" Ren continued making his fans shocked

"just like my father, putting his stage name to an end and throwing a funeral for it" as he continued

"as I signed a new contract with LME together with my wife changing her name, and proudly using our name in this industry, I'm proud to say my real name, to the fact I have surpassed my father" as he finished everyone's attention is on him

"my real name is Koun Hizuri, son of famous Hollywood actor Kuu Hizuri and famous model and designer Juliana Hizuri" as he announced

"pleased to meet you everyone, I'm Koun Hizuri and I wish you'll all take care of me" as he bowed on the center of the stage, camera focused on him

"well, from now on I'm also Kyoko Hizuri, wife of Koun Hizuri and this is our son Koun Hizuri Jr." as she also revealed her son's real name

"wow, that was quite a shock, I didn't know the famous actor was such a prodigy and acting is actually running on his blood" commented by Yuusei

"indeed!" as the two agreed

"well, also tonight we're gonna have more guest" said Hikaru

"yes, it was also a surprise that Ren… I mean Koun san mention our next guests" Yuusei

"also, they are also one of the main casts of the movie we are all waiting" Shinichi

"we'll introduce them to you when we comeback" as the three said

As the director cuts the show via camera, although the audience could still see what's happening to the stage Koun and Kyoko are playing with the baby while the three hosts are admiring the little boy on his mother's arms

Moments later the producer signaled that their next guest had arrive and already prepared no need for retouches or any make ups

"welcome back, and tonight we're still with the power couple known as Ren and Kyoko but tonight they are Koun and Kyoko Hizuri together with this cute little baby Koun Jr." said Hikaru

"tonight, we also wanted to introduce this power couple whose first time in our show" Yuusei

"and we are very honored to welcome them" Shinichi

"please welcome, Kuu and Juliana Hizuri!" as the three greeted Koun and Kyoko stood up and gave their parents a hug and a kiss

"it's nice to be able to in one show with our kids" Kuu

"also, the whole family!" said Juliana

"too bad he's not around though" Kuu sighed

"well, please sir, ma'am have a seat" said Hikaru

As the couple took their seat beside the younger couple the baby squirmed on Koun's arms and trying to reach Julie

"gwaaan!" as the baby squirmed some more, Koun obliged handing the baby to his mother

As Julie took the baby the baby played with her beautiful long hair while giggling Kuu on the other hand playing with the baby

"good evening, Kuu san and Juliana san, welcome again to our show, and it's an honor that you can be here with us" Hikaru

"thank you for your warm welcome" Kuu "and please call me Julie, Juliana is a bit long" as she giggled

"thank you, Julie san. Wow four big famous actors here in our show" Yuusei

"and that's not all, later tonight two of our biggest Japanese music idols are gonna play for us!" Shinichi

"indeed, so tonight is a very special episode" Hikaru, the audience cheered on that statement also

"well, to start off Kuu san how do you feel to be back in Japanese industries?" Hikaru

"to be honest, it's very nice and welcoming, and a very nostalgic feeling indeed" Kuu

"also, I missed this place." He added

"wow, you really love Japan that much?" Shinichi

"yes, to the fact, this is the country where I became first famous and the country who made me who I am today, so in return I'll also come back here, by signing a new contract with my son and daughter"

"wow, thank you Kuu san" as a speechless Yuusei said

"how about Julie san? How come you suddenly changed your mind on also becoming part of the Japanese industry, we know many of your fans back at America are disappointed and sad that you also signed contract here?" Shinichi

"well, first of all. I did not think twice to sign my contract here to be with my family, also I don't want kidnapper kun to take my boys and my baby girl away from me anymore, he already kidnapped one and now he's kidnapping the other" as she cutely pouted making Kuu kiss her

"stop being so cute!" Kuu joked, while Koun and Kyoko suppressed there laughter

"who are you referring to kidnapper kun, Julie san?" Hikaru

"boss" as the two male said chuckling also making the audience laugh

"Lory Takarada san" Kyoko answered straight

"he already took my first son and now he's taking the other" as she continued to pout

"and as for my fans, they would understand my reasons after they would read my interview on magazines and also watch this show of yours, you know, a mother's love will never grow old" as she genuinely smiled to the camera showing her emotions "I've been separated to them for a long time, and now's the chance to be able to be with them, who's gonna stop me" as her tears fall, Kuu wiped them of and made her lean on to his shoulder while Koun stood up and headed behind the couch and hugged her from there Kyoko also being hugged by Kuu which shows like they are having a family hug

"wow, Julie san, that is very touching, and how I feel right now is I'm missing my mom too" Shinichi

"hi mom! I hope you're watching tonight!" as Hikaru greeted his mother

"I now appreciate what my mama did for me when I was a kid also the time she always spends with me" Yuusei with teary eyes making the audience chuckle and giggle

Koun and Kyoko kissed their mother "we love you mother/mom" said by the two young couple

"well, let's get on to other business, we would like to know about you roles on the movie" asked by Hikaru cheerfully

"also we want to know the story line is all about" Yuusei

"well, we can't reveal the whole story line however we could still tell the plot of the story" said Kuu

"indeed, and of course in exchange to the fact that we cannot reveal the story to you, we're just gonna tell you the characters that we are playing, although… we are not also revealing their relations to each other" Koun

"that sounds fair enough!" Hikaru

"we don't wanna spoil another box office movie the whole country has been waiting for whole year" Shinichi

"also, I wanna ask when's the premier of the movie?" Yuusei

"well, my role would be a stoic general of the Japanese army which is ruthless to my under class men, although I have an over protective side when it comes to my beloved wife, and I'm actually goofiest dad character there, well that only happens when I get out of my military mode" Kuu

"my character would be a workaholic architect. Well, I'm like dad who has also a wife complex due to some circumstances and usually being bullied by someone, so please watch our movie and have fun" Koun

"on the movie I'm a college professor who is always mistaken to be a student which the male students are taking advantage of me" Kyoko giggled

"just like my daughter I'm also working on a educational institution although I'm the dean of her department and just like her I'm always mistaken but this time as a professor and everyone assumes I'm not married" as Julie also giggled

"wow those are very interesting roles, also I'm looking forward on the movie especially the two lovely ladies role being mistaken" Yuusei

"I can't imagine Koun san being bullied by someone, also Kuu san's clingy side" Hikaru

"shall we show a clip of the trailer from the movie?" asked by Shinichi which made the fans wild

"alright, please sit back and enjoy" said by the three, then the lights went dim and the huge screen at the back turned on

The camera was following a lady's beautiful and smooth legs walking and as the camera moving up to show the lady who's walking being cat called by male students and trying to hit on her, the lady is wearing a pencil skirt for her business suit

Then she approached a beautiful blonde woman wearing the same thing although she's wearing higher heels and red business suit, guys kept on staring at them when the ladies face was revealed the there was a caption below them stating their .

suddenly the camera view is deferent this time the camera caught a huge black hummer parked then a tall good looking man on a full formal military uniform with so many thick gold braid aiguillette attached to his shoulder to his chest and complete with black beret.

The man removed his military aviator shades and everyone on the studio knew who he was, as the name caption appearing. People on the campus stared at him when another white regular hummer arrived showing another guy stepping out, wearing a classic brown timberland boots, jeans folded once on the tip, black button up dress shirt rolled up to his elbow and a hard.

Like the military man he also removed his aviator shades with golden rim, both looked at each other and proceeded to walk

As the camera changed again this time the boys arrived at the hallway where the ladies were, and immediately held them on their waist while the guy with the hard hat kissed the lady wearing a black business suit making the guys on the back ground jaw dropped

After that the screen went black, as the audience clapped, car whistled and other to make a complimenting noise

"wow… I'm gonna look forward to the movie" Hikaru

"yeah! and Kuu san and Koun san are really cool!" complimented by Hikaru

"being an action star really suits you Kuu san!" Yuusei

"well, folks that's not the half of it!

"also, tonight! Our musical act which he just got back from US tour he's non-other than Sho Fuwa!" Shinichi and Yuusei

The musical corner's curtain opened and just like introduced Sho Fuwa started to sing "Burning down" sho strumming his guitar

BURNIN'DOWN konna sekai wa Oh! No! No! No!

nani hitotsu ORE wo kaerarenai

I'll let you free kudara nee EVERYDAY

ORE ga sekai subete kaete yaru

ikiru koto wo isoi demo

dokoka tadoritsuku wake janai

wakaccha iru keredo

ichibyou mo tachidomari irarenai

BURNIN'DOWN konna sekai wa Oh! No! No! No!

nani hitotsu ORE wo kaerarenai

I'll let you free kudara nee EVERYDAY

ORE ga sekai subete kaete BURNIN'DOWN

riyuu nanka itsudatte

hashiri dashita sono ato kara

mitsukereba ii no sa

kigatsukeba mune no naka hikatteru

BURNIN'DOWN donna na kiseki mo Oh! No! No! No!

nani hitotsu ORE wo koerarenai

I'll let you free maki okosu EVERYDAY

ORE wo mitero ima wo kowasu BURNIN'DOWN

BURNIN'DOWN konna sekai wa Oh! No! No! No!

nani hitotsu ORE wo kaerarenai

I'll let you free kudara nee EVERYDAY

ORE ga sekai

ORE ga sekai subete kaete BURNIN'DOWN

Koun and Kyoko surprised when the trio called out Sho to sit with them and going to be interviewed

"wow Fuwa san that was good! By the way how's the tour?" Yuusei

"actually it was fine, nice to see I have fans outside the country" giving them a smug smile looking at Kyoko but he got surprised seeing the baby on her arms which was a carbon copy of Koun

Hikaru borrowed the baby and made the baby sit on his lap while giggling

"you are so cute!" as he admired the baby some more

Bo the chicken suddenly appeared on the stage making the baby squirm on Hikaru's arms he has ton's of toys on his bucket and on his shoulder was a play mat

Bo placed the mat and the toys there then proceeded to hand baby Koun a plushy chicken which is a mini Bo as the baby hug the toy "BRY!" making the hosts wonder who's Bry

"Brian is my poor pet Chicken who was killed by someone accidentally thinking it was a stray" Koun face palmed and shook his head that made the audience, the host, Sho and his family laugh

As the baby played with Hikaru and Bo the two other hosts was happily chatting questions to the guests

As chicken is approach Shinichi showing his watch attached to his wing, "ohh right!" burst by Shinichi

"Hikaru, I think you need to pick him up now!" Hikaru handing the baby back to Kyoko but the baby squirmed wanting to go back to his little play mat

Koun and Kyoko stood up as Kyoko took the baby on her arms and sit at the play mat, Koun laid on his stomach while Kyoko placed the baby playfully on his back

The audience awed at the sight of the little family fun

"come on Bo! You're driving!" Hikaru

"Bo driving? That's hilarious" Sho

"wait till you see him cooking his own kind" Shinichi

"hmm.. cannibalism" joked Koun

Making the crowed laugh some more

"to think chicken cooking chicken" shrugged by Kuu which Julie giggled at

As Hikaru left with Bo and a camera man, the screen at the back showed boo was driving while Hikaru was on the front seat and the camera man was on the back filming them

While they're on the road, funny how they comically argue without words, back at the studio they kept on chatting minutes later Bo and Hikaru arrived at the University of Tokyo

Funny how people looked at Bo at the hallway

"who are they picking up?" Sho

"it's a surprise" Yuusei

"don't tell me it's him?" Koun

"oh… don't be rude!" Julie

"you're still mad coz your scores are not yet tied" giggled by Kyoko

"cheeky boy is he?" chuckled Kuu

Back with Bo and Hikaru they entered a dance studio and found the guy they are looking for which was a carbon copy of Kuu

Dancing WIGGLE Dance Choreography by Jayden Rodrigues with his friends with his professor judging them

"I didn't know he could dance also…" Julie

"those bums" laughed by Kuu

"he could actually shake it" added by Koun laughing as well

After that Hikaru stayed quite to watch some more and this time

"okay, guys one more! Girls join our failing boy here!" said by his professor

"to be honest boy, you can ace all my exam, but not dancing! AGAIN!"

As the tall boy sighed the music started and the girls started

DESSERT Choreography by Jayden Rodrigues "the boy again danced and this time even better"

"that's more like it, POP THAT ASS BOY!" as she said while his four friends kept on laughing after it finished every young girls on the studio squealed and laughed

After his performance where his professor complimented him and told him he passed he sighed and this time it was the chicken's chance to greet him when hi jumped to one of his blonde friend which carried him princess style

"GOOD LORD! I KNOW IT'S MY FAULT THAT BRIAN DIED BUT I PROMISE IT WAS AN HONEST MISTAKE! I PROMISE I WON'T GRILL ANOTHER CHICKEN IN MY LIFE JUST PLEASE LORD TAKE THAT GIANT CHICKEN AWAY!" he burst with fear clinging to his friend for his dear life

"calm down, Koudi it's our signature mascot" Hikaru can't stop laughing

Bo on the other hand acting like he's hurt and about to cry, Hikaru comforting the comical chicken

"by the way you're the chicken killer?" Hikaru laughing

"it's not like you didn't kill a chicken yourself by eating them" as he retorted

"remember when I said he was cheeky? Well then, there you go" Kuu

As everyone laughed back at the studio "and the truth came out" Koun joked

"ladies and gentlemen, KOUDI!" introduced by the two host

"let's go back to the studio man, audience there are waiting for you to sing" Hikaru

"okay but… that chicken won't kill me right?" Koudi

"ohh… I can scare him with that then" Koun

"Koooouuun…" Kyoko and Julie

"I know how you feel" Kuu

"and the grudge is still hanging" Kyoko which made the audience laugh at the side of their favorite actor Ren

"so tell us Kuu san, why does Koun san has the urge for pay backs?" Yuusei

"you'll know later" Kuu making Julie face palm

Back at the guys, while the others are making a noises and the girls was making a commotion about a TV show appearing on their campus dance studio visiting their famous classmate

A sleeping monkey suddenly woke up and attacked the chicken who's currently scarring Koudi

"WOOOOAAAH! HOLD IT BABU!" Koudi holding the raging monkey wearing hoodie from attacking poor Bo

"I'm glad I'm not in that suit" joked Kyoko, which the audience yet again humored

Koun looked at her smirking as he got the message

"are monkeys supposed to be not allowed to enter school grounds?" Shinichi

"well, Babu is an exemption" Kuu

"he's family" Julie giggling

Back to the boys again "you calm now buddy?" Koudi

"kiii!" as the monkey hugged his head and hissed at the chicken

"don't worry mate, he's a friend… I think…" as he patted the blushing chicken awkwardly

"that is weird in every other way…" Sho

"couldn't agree more…" said Koun awkwardly "hard to believe though" Koun added only Kyoko and the baby could hear, and earning a giggle from Kyoko

"But look at the monkey, he has fashion sense!" Yuusei

"truth to be told, that monkey has his own wardrobe" told Kuu as a matter of fact, surprising everyone except the other Hizuri

"and all those clothes are all branded too…" added by Julie stunning them more

Back to the boys again "so… are we going or not?" Koudi

"KIII!" protested by the monkey "okay okay… let's go get a banana chocolate on our way there

"I'm driving…" as Koudi added

"you okay Bo?" Hikaru

"his name is Bo? Not Brian?" Koudi

"yeah… he's our mascot" Hikaru

"ohh I though he's a spawn sent by my brother" Koudi

"huh?" confused Hikaru

"well, Babu, it's safe to tell he's a friend" Koudi patted Bo without fear, while the monkey invited the Chicken to shake his hand

"wow… he's actually civilized" Hikaru "his more human than Koudi, AHAHAHAH!" laughed by one of Koudi's friends

"I guess no more Physics assignment for you then…" Koudi dead panned, shocking the poor boy

"so… um who's car are we gonna use?" Hikaru

"in that guy's size I say my car" Koudi pointing at Bo and Bo blushing

Moments later they're at the car park where his white hummer was parked his four friends rode at the back with Hikaru being sandwiched at the middle and the camera crew was at the back compartment sitting on the compartment seat and still filming them

While on the road Koudi driving monkey sleeping on his lap, riding beside him was a blonde guy with emerald eyes, at the back Hikaru was on the middle being sandwiched by a brunette with blood colored eyes, the other on his side were a guy with raven hair and purple eyes and the one sitting awkwardly on the brunette was a cerulean haired guy with bright golden eyes

"um… am I holding the show?" as he asked

"no, actually back at the studio my brothers are interviewing the Hizuris" Hikaru

"well, in that case to make it up to you, you get the honor of choosing a song for our song challenge game" Koudi

"how does that work?" Hikaru

"well, you choose a song to your liking which is a challenging me, or the other guys" Koudi

"well, I have on in mind but I don't think you could do it" Hikaru

"that's the point of it! And I also came prepare bringing my chivalry with me" as the guys smirked at Hikaru

"okay- okay this one is a high note, and my cousin loves this movie also…" Hikaru

"well, give me your best shot?" Koudi, everyone back at the studio are waiting patiently on how this young singer artist would handle this challenge

"alright, do you know circle of life from lion king?" Hikaru

"ohh the one with, Nants ingonyama bagithi Baba. That one?" Koudi

"yeah, that one" Hikaru

Koudi looked at the blond guy "I got your back man"

"thanks, Scott" Koudi

Scott started the music by plugging his phone to the car speakers and on cue he started singing

(A/N: please listen to Jonathan Young's Circle of life)

Nants ingonyama bagithi Baba

Sithi uhm ingonyama

Ingonyama

Nants ingonyama bagithi Baba

Sithi uhhmm ingonyama

Ingonyama

Siyo nqoba

Ingonyama

Ingonyama nengw' enamabala

From the day we arrive on the planet

And blinking, step into the sun

There's more to see than can ever be seen

More to do than can ever be done

Some say eat or be eaten

Some say live and let live

But all are agreed as they join the stampede

You should never take more than you give

There's far too much to take in here

More to find than can ever be found

But the sun rolling high

Through the sapphire sky

Keeps great and small on the endless round

It's the Circle of Life

And it moves us all

Through despair and hope

Through faith and love

Till we find our place

On the path unwinding

In the Circle

The Circle of Life

It's the Circle of Life

And it moves us all

Through despair and hope

Through faith and love

Till we find our place

On the path unwinding

In the Circle

The Circle of Life

He sang the lyrics clearly and in notes, and also reaching the high notes to top it off the other guys whom he called his chivalry was his second voice

Everyone at the studio was surprised he could be that flexible, even Sho was stunned at his flexibility even though he is tenor

Back at the studio "and I thought he could only sing rock" Sho

"wait till you hear him sing rap songs" Koun

"or even, I'm a Barbie girl" joked Kuu

"are you serious?" asked the Hizuri girls

"Thirdy challenged him that, and guess what he's proud singing it too… I think I took a video of him on that" Kuu thought and laughed

"let me have a copy of that" Koun

"let me see" Kyoko

"and why didn't I know any of that?" Julie a bit of angry

"ops…" Kuu, making the audience laugh at their funny side as family and they are showing it to the public

Moments later it appeared on the screen that Hikaru and the company, are already walking the back stage, Hikaru proceeding to head the stage with Bo and the monkey while the Kouki and his guys are preparing

"I'm back guys!" Hikaru

"good to see you're still in one piece" Kuu

"what do you mean about that?" Hikaru

"you'll never know how crazy Koudi is" Koun

"oh… don't be rude boys" Julie

"at lease he got back alive right?" Kyoko

"and how are you Bo, did Babu hurt you bad?" Kyoko patted the blushing Chicken as Bo shook his head

As Babu approach them "oh… hello Babu!" as Julie reach for him and sat him on her lap, but the monkey preferred to climb on her shoulder and jumped to Kuu to greet him as well

"hey buddy, how are you?" Kuu patted his head and the monkey answered with a cheeky smile like the monkey does

Babu jumped off them and greeted the other couple and sat with the baby showing affection to baby Koun by giving him a new pack of chocolate banana earning an awe reaction from the audience

Babu looked at Sho and like how he was raised like his buddy Koudi, he politely offered one of his food to him and Sho in amazement took it and thank the monkey

"thank you" Sho

"KUUUU!" as the monkey showed his cheeky smile and headed back to the baby to play with him

"by the way, why is the monkey so familiar with you guys? Also you know Koudi Takarada so well?" Shinichi

"you'll know the reason later as well" Kuu

As the lights got dim "ladies and gentle men Koudi Takarada!" as the brothers introduced him

The brunette on drums, blue haired guy on keyboards, black haired one on base, Scott on lead guitar and Koudi on vocals and he as well plays the second guitarist

The female teenage fans of his are raging on their screams, squeals and shouts

(A/N: please listen to Jonathan young's I just can't wait to be king)

As the brunette stared to bang his drum and Scott play his electric guitar Koudi started singing

I'm gonna be a mighty king so enemies beware

(Well I've never seen a king or beast with quite so little hair) Scott

I'm gonna be the main event like no king was before,

I'm brushin up, on lookin down, I'm workin' on my ROAR!

(Thus far a rather uninspiring thing, uh I mean seriously) Scott

Oh, I just can't wait to be KING!

(Well you have a long way to go young master if you think...) Scott

No one sayin do this...

(now when I said that) Scott

No one sayin be there...

(now what I meant was...) Scott

No one sayin stop that...

(now what you don't realize...) Scott

No one sayin see here...

(NOW SEE HERE!...) Scott

Free to run around all day

(well that's definitely out of the...) Scott

Free to do it all my way!

I think it's time that you and I arranged a heart to heart

Kings don't need advice from little hornbills for a start

(If this is where the monarchy is headed count me out

Out of service, out of Africa, I wouldn't hang about)

This child is getting wildly out of wing) scott

Oh I just can't wait to be KING!

(Scott's guitar solo)

Everybody look left,

Everybody look right, everywhere you look I'm

Standin spot light (not yet) the guys

Back ground singers: (let every creature go for broke and sing, )

Let's hear it on the herd and on the wing,

It's gonna be King finest fling)

Oh I just can't wait to be king!

Oh I just can't wait to be king!

Oh I just can't wait to be king!

As he finished the female screams kept getting louder and louder, the five guys jumped to the crowed and gave some girls a hug and immediately heading back to the stage and proceeding to the interview area

However as the host greeted them Koudi sat on Koun's back (Koun didn't change his position which laid on his stomach) "well, this is comfy" Koudi said which earned a laugh at Kuu and the ladies and a protest from Koun while Babu joined Koudi

"seriously Jr., you're good at annoying people" Koun which everyone find humoring

"well, sorry to brake it to you honey but he's not annoying me" Kyoko

"same here" Julie

"so that means he's only annoying us?" Kuu

"I guess you can say that" Koudi

"I thing, the three of us and also our viewers are lost, what do you mean Jr." Yuusei

"I guess, I'm revealing y real name to the public then…" Koudi who's now cramping up on the other sofa with his friends and his buddy on his shoulder

"my real name is Koudi Julian Darius Kuu Vasili Hizuri Jr. papa Lory changed my last name because of some circumstances of mine also the reason, I'm not on the acting department" Koudi

Surprising everyone that another Hizuri was on the top list of the show business

"again, I wanna reintroduce myself, my name is Koudi Julian Darius Kuu Vasili Hizuri Jr., 18, computer engineering dean's list student and taking my dual course a law student at Tokyo University, youngest son of Kuu and Juliana Hizuri and yes I'm accelerated" as everyone gapped in amazement on him, Koudi is wearing a DC Caploy Shorts the black with side pockets, DC SHOES American Made Mens T-Shirt, DC Blanderson cap all black with white rounded DC logo on the middle and Rob Dyrdek X DC Shoes complete with white Beats head phones

"the reason I change my last name and didn't enter the acting career is that I don't want to be a shadow from both dad and my brother also my sister-in-law" as he finished and sat back with his friends

"ohh.. and by the way, meet my chivalry, this one is my best friend" as he patted Scott but the monkey sulked

"sorry, let me rephrased that, 'my human best friend', happy?" as he looked at his buddy "KUUU!" as the monkey approved

"Patrick Richard Scott Louie R. Walker, that guy who's not gonna have a Physics assignment that one is Red Selvester Malfloy Kuran, the blue haired mate who we liked to call speedy thumb for a reason is Derek Liam Dimitrio H. Tsukimori and this shady dude here whom his parents enjoyed giving him the name is Juan Carlos Manolo Jose Fransico Miguel Nakahara III" as he added, looking at the boys they have the same fashion sense which is wearing high top kicks, six pocket shorts and skate boarding shirts and a ball cap, but Scott preferred a brown short brim summer fedora

"and this guy is been with me since I was two years old Babu" Babu is wearing a cute skate boarding black shirt with a hoodie and a six pocket jungle camouflage shorts complete with tiny ball cap

"his a family and I consider him as my brother" as the monkey hugged him on the head

"wow, I didn't know Hizuri's are this talented" Shinichi

"indeed, and I thought they only excelled on acting, now we have a singer artist!" boost by Yuusei

"by the way where did you get Babu?" Yuusei

"well, when my buster here *patting Koudi at his back* was just a toddler Julie and I liked to take him around where our filming site would be located and that time we're at northern Argentina, where I was playing as Gunner a one man army (like Rambo) at that time Julie and I left buster on his play pin when suddenly a baby Capuchin monkey was playing with him and his toys we didn't see the little falla a threat because they seemed so close, so the day we left we left Babu on the care of the locals due to some circumstances" Kuu

"but after we got home, he was sulking, crying and a lot of sour mood, he wouldn't eat, so any dad would do to make his kid happy is go back to northern Argentina and take the monkey home, after I got home I can see he's really that happy to be with his best friend again" as he finished

"I assumed that the Babu name was a baby's point of view name?" Shinichi asked

"yes" the couple answered while Babu and Koudi are playing with the baby

"well, shall we have a game?" asked Hikaru

"well, this is the segment what made our show famous and we'd be honored if you guys would gladly join" Shinichi

"ohh… this will be ugly" said Thirdy

"this aint gonna be pretty" Koudi

"well, this aint nice" Scott

"we're doomed" Red, as the four said in English

While the four boys was shocked the other one named Liam was too busy texting on his phone, as he noticed his friends "I don't know what's going on but, I'm gonna copy your looks so as if I know what's happening" he said while also copying their faces, the audience and the other Hizuris laughed together with Sho and the hosts

The guys looked at him weirdly while Red looked at his phone "it's confirmed, it really is Yassi!" red burst

"woooaaah! The mystery girl is Miss Japan?!" Thirdy

As poor Liam blushed madly "today we're not playing basket ball" Scott

"I get where we are getting at" smirked Koudi

"Thirdy, go long?!" Red grabbed Liam's phone and threw it to Thirdy who ran at the audience

"read it out loud!" Scott

"ohh, this one's nice. Sorry, took long in replying, I'm with the guys ATM, hope I could make it up to you tomorrow" Thirdy "oh… and it has kissing emoticons too" he added

"give me a break" Liam

"wow, so this is what you mean Kyoko san?" Yuusei

"there's more" Kyoko

"wait for it" Koun

"pops, go ahead and ran, don't forget that it's like your life depends on it" Koudi

"got it" Kuu joined the fun as well

"hand up, Koudi" Thirdy passed to Koudi who was sitting at the edge of the stage right in front of the audience

Poor Liam kept on chasing the his phone "let me read the other messages, ohh… how about this one, miss you too, bae! Hope you win that pageant, but even though you don't get that pretty tiara you're still my princess. AWWW how sweet!?" Koudi

"made my day" Red

"and I thought, the best one was when I took Cliff's lunch" Scott

"how corny can this guy get?" Koudi

"at least I have a girlfriend" Liam

"that just burned us did it?" Koudi

"reality hurts" Scott

"look at the bright side boys, there's always the fan girls" joked Red making the young female fans squeal

"no comment" said by the three boys

"Scot!" Koudi passed the phone to Scott who's behind the couch

"let's see here, oh I like this one" Scott "love the bikini, although… it's a little revealing, can't you tell your manager that it's a little showy?" he read out loud while running

"hey, a boyfriend can be conservative!" Liam protested which made the people and the host laugh

"well, we get you on that one" Koun and Kuu which the girls giggled at

"ohh my turn my turn!" Red

Scott tossed the phone to Red who was beside the director "let me see… gonna find something good here…" he swiped and browsed

"aww… this one is sweet, sorry about today, hope you can forgive me I know you didn't mean to do that, sorry if I got mad at you, I promise I'll make it up to you, hope you didn't cry, I love you and sweet dreams" Red awed

"no comment" as he added

"well, just like Len, Takumi, Kaname and Kyouhei said first rule on women they are always right and second, when they are wrong, go back to rule one" Koun

Which Kuu laughed at "yo!" as red tossed the phone to Scott "papi, hands up!" Scott tossed the phone to Kuu

"I'll go easy on you boy" said Kuu which Julie giggled "you're joining the bullying act, honey" Julie joked

"hmm… I got one" said Kuu

"did you get the huge teddy I got you and also the bag of chocolates? Hope you liked them I got them from the boys, had fun making them cram looking for it" said Kuu laughing

"that is the perks of being the captain" Liam

"and this is the perks of being with the guys against you, so we're even" Koudi

"kid" Kuu threw the phone to Koun which he caught effortlessly "well, like dad I'll go easy also. The first one I open I'll read it"

"we have a game today, Tokyo University vs. Detroit University hope you can watch, I'll be charged up when you're watching, love you" Koun just smirked at him when he tossed the phone to his brother then the guys played tossing game suddenly Thirdy tossed the phone to Sho which Sho was supposed to pass to Yuusei but caught by Liam

"okay that's enough boys" Kyoko

"I think Yam-yams had enough embarrassment for the day" giggled Julie

"now guys, should we go back to the game?" Shinichi

"this game isn't that bad" Yuusei

"are you sure?" Koudi

"as far as my brain goes, your producer and director is Amou Manami and I know her real well too…" Liam

"guys… my gut say this is scary" Red

"maybe you need to use the" Scott got cut off

"remember my gut is always right!" Red

"alright alright! We get you!" Thirdy

"I say we do this…" Koudi

"okay we're in!" Liam

"well, this game is called how well you know your idol, and today our participants are the audience and our guests and that includes your friends also, just like what Liam said Mrs. Tsuchiura has a full proof plan" Shinichi

"what I'm afraid of" Liam

"so shall we start?" Hikaru

"it's not that bad right?" Thirdy

"hope so…" the other boys

"oh… what are you concerned for kids… it's not that bad" Julie comforting them

"if anything happens you're with me, right momma?" Koudi

"of course! Come here sweety" as Julie patted the seat beside her

"that momma" as Koudi snuggled

"this is the first time in our show someone is scared of our mascot and games" Shinichi

"well, I say its memorable, look our audience are having fun!" Yuusei burst as pointing at the laughing audience

"so let's start" Hikaru said as Bo giving him a basket full of plastic eggs

"well, this celebrity is a man vs. food champion who won four challenges, can anyone guess or know who that is?" Hikaru opening one of the eggs with a paper inside

Bo on the other hand walked around the audience with a microphone in hand Bo gave the mic to a petite girl which she guessed it was Koudi which he laughed really loud and said a plain no

As they guessed more which some others guessed it was either Red or Scott because they are judging by their size

"sorry guys but it's!" Yuusei

"me" Kuu raised his hand, and everyone was surprised, as a picture appeared of Kuu on a table napkin tied to his neck

"Kuu san amazingly won the challenges with his title as a bottomless or a black hole of a stomach: Yuusei

"okay, this next one is the easy one, he's a clue, she is" as Hikaru stated

"she is a restaurant owner and also a registered chef" as he finished

Another one on the audience stand answered but this time a male one answered it was Julie but after getting it's the wrong one everyone knew who the answer is and it was Kyoko

A picture of Kyoko on her Chef uniform was posted and funny how her belly was also big

"Kyoko san owned 2 franchise French restaurant back at California while she was pregnant with baby Koun, as what our reliable source said" Shinichi

"and as for the person who guessed it, here's a prize for you" Bo handed the lady with Sho's album, a Bo plushy and a rough ride skate boarding shirt with Koudi's personal autograph.

"alright, this celebrity has a small eating habit issue" Hikaru

As another answered Kyoko because of her slim figure, the hosts said no as another guessed it was Julie but the hosts cut them off by stating it was from the older boys and everyone guessed it was Koun because Kuu is a big eater whom was revealed first at the game

A picture of Koun who's looking at the mountain of food sadly, everyone cracked up on that one

Just like the first winner Bo gave the same price

"this next celebrity was originally from Kyoto"

As Bo gave the mic to a lady she answered Kyoko which was also correct so they gave her the same prize

Kyoko's picture appeared wearing kimono on a young age "where did they get that?!" she commented when Liam answered "told you so…"

"well, Kyoko san was not the only one who's from Kyoto"

A girl who's a diehard fan of Sho answered and she was correct so she gave her another of their goodies, also a hug from Sho

As they showed another childhood photo of Sho the fan girls squealed

"and this one is interesting, he's from a military school, also he's the head of the parliament and military school court judge and he as well earned the nickname Marshall, do you know who's that great guy is?"

every girls squealed at the information, but they do not know who that guy is

"this one's out to be good" said the boys

As the majority of the crowd was female, Bo enjoyed touring around them and comically and funnily joking with them without a sound

The first lady answered it was Koun which he shook his head and smiled, this time it was Sho, which he laughed so hard and saying no, they mentioned also Scott, going to Red but then one pretty girl shakily guessed

"K-K-Ko-Kou-Koudi san?" she answered

"FINALLY! Someone got it right!" he launched himself to her carried her and twirled her around

"ahem?" Koun with a teasing smile "what, can't a kid be happy, someone didn't answer my name in a negative question?" he said half mad

"didn't say anything" Koun's defense

"Never mind" Koudi said irritated

A picture of Koudi walking with Scott appeared on the big screen wearing a black dress pants, leather black shoes, white formal button up shirt with black slim necktie and tie clip in faux gold with an visible engraving of H on it and he's wearing black beret also, the female population on the studio found the young irresistible lad hot wearing his high graded club master ray ban glasses carrying a huge thick law book and their school's handbook and carrying on his other hand was a military Saber also smiling toothily

"ohh! I remember that time! We're on our way back to the court, you have 21 or more, I think… students to evaluate and sentence right?" Scott

"yeah… I know I love that job and also the threats, it gets creative every time. The thing is I hate the paper works though" Koudi shaking his head

"really, I thought you enjoy them?" Thirdy

"would you enjoy writing a mountain reports about someone's shenanigans every day?"

"touché" Thirdy and Liam

"how creative can they get?" Red

"do you really want to know?" Koudi asked and everyone nodded

"the creative one was someone actually kidnapped me and threw me to the dorm of clowns…" he said sadly

"what do you mean" asked Shinichi

"they threw me to the dorm of gay, which I was almost raped, luckily someone left the window open so yeah… I broke two ribs and an arm" he said sadly

"as far as I remember that as the third floor" Red looked at him strangely

"I'd rather be raped by girls than gays" he said plainly and all the people at the studio laughed so hard

"hang on, so the guy who actually did the crime was the one you expelled?" Thirdy

"Bingo" as he sank to his seat

"no wonder…" Thirdy getting the message

"and I thought Banri was the most hated guy at Military school" Scott

"oh… him…" as the boys laughed remembering a certain someone

As everyone was laughing along

"hmm… an I thought that nerd don't have figure" Kanae commented at the back stage with Yashiro

As everyone at the stage heard that the host laughed it off so as the boys, Koun snorted and Kuu commented

"and you didn't see his hula hoop cover" as Kuu smirked Julie giggled and Koudi surprised

"and they're lucky today we're gonna show them that" Kuu

"dad… that was just a prank from papa Lory, please stop" Koudi blushing

"hey, it's my chance to get back at you?! So that for the idea Kanae san" Kuu

"so this is a revenge game is it?" Julie

"hard to say this but I'm as well involve in that dad" Koun

"sorry kid, but it's every guy for himself" Kuu said while Koun and Koudi groaned

Kuu gave his phone to the guy who's in charge with the visuals

"but before we show them Koudi's video, let's first give the pretty miss her prize" Bo pulled back his comb and walked briskly to the lady, but funny how Koudi cut him off "I'll give her prize thank you." As he took the prizes

"hey Bo where's the shirt? Koudi asked and Bo shrugged as the staff said no more Koudi took initiative

"you know what, because I'm happy someone actually cares you can have this and this" he took off his cap and worn it to the cute girl around his age and surprisingly his shirt, the one that he wears he gave it to her, standing half naked in front of the girl she blushed like anyone would, the female audience squealed seeing his toned muscles

"wait" he draped hi arms around her shoulder and took a selfie Kuu and the boys howled at his move and kept on cat calling them it got louder when he kissed her right on her cheek

"woooaaaah! Them moves!" said the boys

"look like the kid pick up from me" said Kuu proudly

"well, I guess Ren is just slow" Yashiro laughed at poor Koun who's pouting

"what's wrong?" he asked

"I can't see clearly" she said teary eyes

"do you mean you wear graded glasses?" he asked and she nodded

"you know it's not good when you're not wearing it… you might trip, or worst" he schooled

"here comes the sermon of father buster" said Scott and everyone laughed

"sorry force of habit…" he apologized "well cheer up" he smiled when

"By the way why didn't you where your glasses, everyone has a reason right?" as he asked

"well, my friends I look more like a human without them" she blushed

"oh.. well, my friends never judge me as a monster wearing them, also I'm a monster hated my everyone I know back in my school" as he smiled and looked at her closer

"where a shirt for crying out loud" complained by the boys "wow, and his a honest brute too…" said Thirdy

"oh right sorry, by the way what's your?" as he was cut off she whispered to him

"we're the same fit, hang on" as he ran back stage

The camera man followed him everyone laughed at his gestures

He took another shirt from his back pack from his car and worn it while he took a stuffed monkey from his back seat and his spare glasses he headed back to the studio where everyone was

Surprised when he arrived everyone was watching his video which made him face palm the host looked at him smirking Kuu laughing so hard while Koun was savoring the moment of his embarrassment

He proceeded to sit beside the girl and surprised her by fitting her the glasses it was also a club master ray ban which he's also wearing one as she looked at him blushing he then softly bump the plushy toy in her face which she blushed more, the people didn't see any of that because they are busy watching his cover

"cheer up" he whispered which the blush turned to bloody red

As they continued to watch funny how the boys and the host crack at the video because Koudi was only wearing a black board shorts and DC Shoes Mens Nyjah High, and he's top less while he sings he also dances beside a pool (if you watched OMI's music video the dance steps are similar)

as he looked at her singing she also looked at him noticing he sang along which she could only hear

Round and round your loving winds me up

Like a hula, hula hoop, hula, hula hoop, oh

Round and round your loving winds me up

Like a hula, hula hoop, hula, hula hoop, oh

Round and round your loving winds me up

Like a hula, hula hoop, hula, hula hoop, oh

Round and round your loving winds me up

Like a hula, hula hoop, hula, hula hoop, oh

Then the music stopped, after that everyone applaud and looked at him on the audience stand Bo surprisingly approached him with a huge card saying "please teach me to be a lady killer sensei" everyone cracked yet again to his comical jokes

"you wanna learn? Well, see those goldilocks wannabe right there?!" pointing at Sho "he's really good at the why don't you pester him?" as he said nicely

Bo had an Evil grin which Sho need to gulp real deep, suddenly Bo lunched himself to Sho's leg which Sho stood up and tries to shake the Chicken off of him

"Bo get off! Seriously!" Sho protested

"aww… Fuwa san, teach the poor Chicken how to pick up girls" Koun teased which Kyoko only giggled

"wait Bo why not try Ren san?! He's also good at it!" Sho pointing at Koun

"there is no use of that! He might be a gentle man but he's a coward when it comes to confessing, and guess what it took him 3 years just to tell his feeling to Kyoko san!" Yashiro burst

"right in the spot Mr. migraine creating and match making manager of my brother!" Koudi teased back

"why do you keep on calling me that" Yashiro protested

"because it amuse me and my brother" he answered

"are you a nerd or a bully?" Yashiro confused

"both" and with that everyone laughed and he heard the girl giggle

"you should smile more often" Koudi

"could we just get on with the game please?!" Scott

"ohh someone's bitter" the boys teased

"oh.. shut it" Scott

"sorry, so let's get back in the game" Hikaru announced and Bo still clinging to Sho

"alright, ohh… this one's funny she like to call LME president Kidnapper kun" everyone laughed

As a guy answered Kyoko she only giggled and said no just like Kyoko's case after another answered he got it right

"uhm… Juliana san?" as he answered they proceeded giving him a prize

"Julie san why kidnapper kun?" Yuusei

"well, first of all Lory first took Koun away from me at the early age of 15 and now he's taking my baby boy buster" she said emotionally and looked at the direction of his youngest son which is sleeping beside the already sleeping girl

"ohh… well you look at that…" said Julie, she approached the cute teens and took their picture, also the camera man also had his camera closed up and showed it to the screen everyone awed at the sight

The girl's head was on his shoulder and his head was on top of hers

"well that escalated quickly" Koun

"you're just slow" Kuu

"well any way let's get back to the game" said Shinichi

"well, as for the four guys here, this one's reserved for you!" said Shinichi excitedly

"uh ohh…" said by them

"so let's start" Yuusei

"this game will be participated by the audience just like the first one" Hikaru

"the mechanics is that I'll give a nickname or any of their back grounds and you guess who it is" Shinichi

"and it was Koudi's idea" Yuusei

"we're totally gonna kill him" Thirdy

"okay, I'm starting" Shinichi

"he's often called Binky by his mother" he stated

"one rule, no one reacts" teased Koudi who seemed awake

"now he's awake!" the boys burst "traitor!" the added

"ohh… look who said I was a traitor! Guess what?! You were the guys who sold me to professor Mitch this afternoon and made me dance whole afternoon as well!" he said angrily and made the girl beside him

"sorry did I wake you?"

As she rubbed her eyes "no…"

"You okay now?" he asked

"yes… are you angry?"

"no, I'm not…"

"sorry to break your bubble kid but can you continue that when no one's around?" Kuu

Julie playfully slapped him on his arm "honey, stop it!" as she giggled

"fine!" said the boy

A guy took the mic and an answered Scott, which he got it right everyone laughed at the blonde guy who actually had a cute nickname

"here's an interesting one he came from an aristocrat family and he's the next head of their house hold, who might this guy be?!"

every young girls in the studio wants to answer, the staff had a hard time choosing so he chose one at the very back to be fair, as she answered Thirdy the boys shook their head

as the next one guessed it was Scott they again shook their heads however just like the saying third time's charm they got it right and it was Red all along, every girls in the studio squealed in delight when the screed turned on and shows his family portrait

where his mother and sister-in-law with beautiful black gowns are sitting on the Classic red Victorian sofa while the three boys on black tuxedos are at the back his brother standing at the back of his sister-in-law while his father standing behind his mother and Red on the middle smiling

"Red Sylvester Malfloy Kuran I is the youngest son of the Kuran family son of Earl Haruka and Juri Kuran" added by Shinichi

"next one, haha! This one's easy, I know everyone here is familiar with him!" Shinichi boosted

"he's the youngest son of the famous pianist known throughout the world"

One girl enthusiastically answered "Derek Liam Dimitrio H. Tsukimori, he's the youngest son of Jun and Hamai Tsukimori, younger brother of Len Tsukimori and Leon Tsukimori, both parents are musicians, also his oldest brother Len and his sister-in-law Kahoko while his brother Leon is a kick boxing champion"

"okay that is weird…" said the three boys

"creepy I might add" Koudi

"I'm calling Leon…" said Liam

"he calls Liam when he's scared AHAHAH!" said the four boys that made the audience laugh as well

"I guess I have nothing to explain?" Shinichi

As another portrait appeared where Hamai and Kahoko are seated at the two edge of a luxury classic sofa reception Mozart and in the middle was Yassi, the beauty queen Kahoko has a two male twin babies sitting on her lap while on her back Len was standing wearing a black tuxedo carrying their one year old son their babies are all carbon copy of Len while standing on Hamai's back was her husband Jun on Yassi's is Liam who's wearing a military formal uniform and a red beret while on his side was his brother Leon who's wearing a black tuxedo

"this guy was given the nickname of Manuelito"

At the second guess they got the answer which was Thirdy

"Juan Carlos Manolo Jose Fransico Miguel Nakahara III is often called by his father and grandfather Manuelito also his relatives"

"ohh… I know every girl will like this as well"

"he's the heir of Britain's Dukedom"

Everyone squealed in delight hearing another blue blood around some girl answered it right because it is quite obvious that his looks is European and also his accent and gestures

"it's Scott san" she giggled which Scott obliged to give her a kiss on the check which the boys also teased

"Patrick Richard Scott Louie R. Walker I is the youngest son of the Walker house hold and the heir of the current duke Richard Rachester his grandfather, his brothers Gerard and Takumi Walkers are business men here in Japan and partners of the Igarashi group, also the famous Takashima Group, to add it up he's also known as Cpt. Skipper of the British Air force he's a military pilot.

Just like the two his family portrait was shown portrait of the walker family flashed on the screen where a family of nine members where they have four couples one couple are around 80 years old and sitting on a brown Chesterfield sofa beside them was a couple who's this time around early 50's while the two other couple are at the back Takumi back hugging Misaki, and Gerard holding the waist of his blonde wife beside him while the youngest male blonde known by the name of Scott was seating or looking like leaning on the left arm rest of the sofa fixing his cuffs wearing a three piece black suit with a gold chain clinging to his vest and he has a British saber leaning beside him, with a puppy bulldog between his feet, the puppy has a white leathered collar with a gold rounded nametag

"well, he has already inherited his father's company and now managing it!"

The audience looked at Thirdy and every girl wants to get a hold of the microphone but the staff who's in charge of it was smart enough to immediately hand the mic to the nearest girl he could see so he wouldn't get mobbed

"Thirdy!" she squealed

"correct, Juan Carlos Manolo Jose Fransico Miguel Nakahara III is the youngest CEO in the history of business and he is the youngest son of Carlos Jose Diego Torres-Nakahara and Satsuki Nakahara also the little brother of Europe's Famous female model and Chef Mrs. Sunako Takano who's under the wing of our own Juliana Hizuri"

As another portrait showed where three couples are with Thirdy the two older couples one who looked like Thirdy which seemed his parents and the other was his aunt and uncle while the other was familiar to the Japanese people, Kyouhei and Sunako Takano wearing white tuxedo and matching white strap and backless gown while Thirdy is wearing an all white three piece suit without a tie and two buttons left open, he also wears Ray-Ban RX5268 graded eyeglasses

"woah, Thirdy nice outfit, I never knew you like those kind of style?!" Koun

"I was forced to wear that by Justin Beiber wannabe right there!" pointing Kyouhei

"aaaaaand the hate strike is still on!" the boys

"leave me alone?!" he protested and the boys respected

"and here's the last egg!" Shinichi picked it up

"wow, this is amazing! This guy has scored 161 in the IQ test?!"

The boys looked at Koudi on the audience stand with a smirk then the staff in amusement gave the mic to the girl beside him "Koudi" she blushed

"congratulations, you won your prize!" joked by Yuusei which Bo suddenly stuck a huge gift bow on top of his head

"claim your take home prize!" joked by the hosts

"I don't mind actually, although I hate that pink bow…" sa plainly said which Kuu laughed really hard till his stomach hurt while Julie giggled as well, Koun and Kyoko are suppressing their laughs and the others… well, it's history

"Koudi Julian Darius Kuu Vasili Hizuri Jr is the youngest son of Kuu and Juliana Hizuri and younger brother of our own Ren Tsuruga he's also the top student of European Military school, head of the parliament and now a dual course student of Tokyo university, just like the other four he's also the member of Japanese basket ball team and he's with the first five, but outside his studies he's Japan's top Teen Music artist and also won various awards" Shinichi finished

As a solo picture of him was showed wearing a formal military uniform with many thick gold braid aiguillette around his shoulder and medals holding a military saber and to finish it off was his black beret with golden badge

"I'm so proud of him, although I missed a lot of his teen age life" Julie said sadly which Kuu immediately comforted

"I know, but it was his choice" Kuu comforting her

Koudi feeling guilty and the host looking at him strangely, Koun smirked knowing what he's thinking

"guys, do me a favor again" as they get what he was saying the boy picked up their respective instruments, Red on drums, Scott on lead, Thirdy on base and Liam on key boards while Koudi picked up the mic and acoustic guitar, everyone was surprised

(A/N: listen to Jonathan Young's you'll be in my heart)

Come stop your crying  
It will be alright  
Just take my hand  
Hold it tight

I will protect you  
From all around you  
I will be here  
Don't you cry ohh…

(he's strumming his guitar)

For one so small,  
You seem so strong  
My arms will hold you,  
Keep you safe and warm  
This bond between us  
Can't be broken  
I will be here  
Don't you cry

'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more

You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here in my heart, always

Why can't they understand the way we feel?  
They just don't trust what they can't explain  
I know we're different but deep inside us  
We're not that different at all

And you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more

Don't listen to them  
'Cause what do they know (what do they know)?  
We need each other  
To have, to hold.  
They'll see in time  
I know

When destiny calls you  
You must be strong (you gotta be strong)  
I may not be with you  
But you've got to hold on  
They'll see in time  
I know  
We'll show them together

'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
[another version says: "Believe me, you'll be in my heart"]  
I'll be there from this day on,  
Now and forever more

Oh, you'll be in my heart (you'll be here in my heart)  
No matter what they say (I'll be with you)  
You'll be here in my heart (I'll be there), always  
Always  
I'll be with you  
I'll be there for you always  
Always and always  
Just look over your shoulder  
Just look over your shoulder  
Just look over your shoulder  
I'll be there always

Julie was so touched what her baby boy did and all she could do was hug him tight knowing her longing to her younger son who's been also gone for a lot of time

The audience was touched to her son's gesture and the next one surprised them even more because he dragged along Koun which Koun also got the message, both first whispered to each other everyone looked at their height deference, Koun is standing 6'3 while his younger brother was 6'6 a lot taller than his father and Koun

Both nodded after Red started banging his drums and Scott Koun and Koudi both had a duet

Oh, the power to be strong  
And the wisdom to be wise  
All these things will  
come to you in time  
On this journey that you're making  
There'll be answers that you'll seek  
And it's you who'll climb the mountain  
It's you who'll reach the peak

Son of Man, look to the sky  
Lift your spirit, set it free  
Someday you'll walk tall with pride  
Son of Man, a man in time you'll be

(Scott had a lead)

Though there's no one there to guide you  
No one to take your hand  
But with faith and understanding  
You will journey from boy to man

Son of Man, look to the sky  
Lift your spirit, set it free  
Someday you'll walk tall with pride  
Son of Man, a man in time you'll be

(Scott had a solo)

In learning you will teach  
And in teaching you will learn  
You'll find your place beside the  
ones you love  
Oh, and all the things you dreamed of  
The visions that you saw  
Well, the time is drawing near now  
It's yours to claim in all

Son of Man, look to the sky  
Lift your spirit, set it free  
Someday you'll walk tall with pride  
Son of Man, a man in time you'll be

Son of Man,  
Son of Man's a man for all to see

As they both finished everyone on the studio stood up and applaud except Sho who was shocked knowing the Ren Tsuruga could actually sing as both boys hugged their mom, thanking her for everything and her patients

The hosts awed at them also thanked them to that impromptu performance they did while both defended that they only did that for their mom thanking her for all her love and patience for their acts

Suddenly Scott was hysterically laughing "Grandpa just twitted me to come home and play guitar with him!" he said in perfect British accent

"hang on what?!" boys

"who knew this 80 years old big guy has twitter?!" he continued

"you better ask Gerard on that one?!" Liam joked

"or the other great grandkids?!" added by Koudi

As they laughed

"Duke Richard twitted?" Kuu

"yes! Here read it" Scott threw his phone to him

"now I'm the only guy behind!" he was sulking

"all you had to do is ask dad!" Koudi

"okay, teach me?" Kuu

"I'll make you an account later dad" Koudi

"thanks" Kuu

Everyone again cracked on their funny family moments

"well, our show is ending and we'd love to show to you the full clip of their new movie!" Hikaru

"so please everyone I know you had enjoyed our show today so please enjoy this one also!" Yuusei

The camera was following a lady's beautiful and smooth legs walking and as the camera moving up to show the lady who's walking being cat called by male students and trying to hit on her, the lady is wearing a pencil skirt for her business suit with a caption falling from the top "meet the Sexy Professor"

Then she approached a beautiful blonde woman wearing the same thing although she's wearing higher heels and red business suit, just like the first one a dark purple bold font appeared falling from the top "the Hot Dean" guys kept on staring at them when the ladies face was revealed the there was a caption below them stating their names the one wearing back was Kyoko Hizuri and the one wearing red appeared the name Juliana Hizuri.

suddenly the camera view is deferent this time the camera caught a huge black hummer parked then a tall good looking man on a full formal military uniform with so many thick gold braid aiguillette attached to his shoulder to his chest and complete with black beret, the caption appeared "The General"

The man removed his military aviator shades revealing it was Kuu looking tough, as the name caption appearing. People on the campus stared at him when another white regular hummer arrived the dark purple caption appeared with "The Architect" showing another guy stepping out, wearing a classic brown timberland boots, jeans folded once on the tip, black button up dress shirt rolled up to his elbow and a hard hat as Koun Hizuri appeared on the name caption.

Like Kuu he also removed his aviator shades with golden rim, both looked at each other and proceeded to walk

As the camera changed again this time the boys arrived at the hallway where the ladies were and immediately held them on their waist while Koun kissed Kyoko making the guys on the back ground jaw dropped

Suddenly in the middle of their romantic bubble some glasses wearing guy stumbled catching his iPad but in the process making him fall down the two couples looked below them without letting go with each other as the scene was going on the monkey followed and jumped below also, as the guy stood up monkey on his head and a dislocated glasses on his face camera zoomed to much on his face the purple bold caption appeared beside him which named "Monkey" then this time the camera averted to the actual monkey which the caption says "and the Human" *insert audience laughing here* while fixing his glasses the camera backed a little and as he and his monkey notice the caption they picked it up and exchange it making it right then below has showed their names the monkey was Babu Hizuri and the human was Koudi Julian Darius Kuu Vasili Hizuri Jr.

As the camera backed away showing the other casts the monkey nudged Koudi and pointed at the camera as the boy wearing a skate boarding hanger shirt, a brown khaki six pocket shorts and black DC crisis high WNT B shoe and a black plain DC ball cap smiled and waved at the camera the others noticed and smiled suddenly a very huge purple title caption fell from the top "Family Mayhem" and everyone waved good bye.

Everyone clapped and delighted that they revealed the whole trailer of the movie which pleased the audience

"tell us about the movie, Koun san"

Koun carrying the baby "well it's a family comedy, action and romantic box office movie which every Japanese family and people will love at" he stated "also, the comedy part will be mostly made by our very own baby Japanese baby brother Koudi and also with the special appearance of his friends" Kyoko

"and you know what it's because it's my wife's birthday gift and today is Christmas, we're all giving you all premier tickets to see our movie, also my brother decided to give you all his 4 album sets as his take gifts for all of you so merry Christmas to you all!" Koun said

"well, that ends our Christmas Special tonight! goodnight folks and see you again next episode of our show! Have a great night!"

As the show ended they all headed to the back stage, Koudi proceeded to drop home his female friend while his friends came along with the two Hizuri couples and their other companions, while Sho was also invited by Julie and Kuu to have some dinner with them at their home

 **~3 DAYS LATER~**

Koun and his family together with his son was on the modeling set, his son became a hit sensation to the baby product business and became their model

The camera man and everyone on the staff was also taking a break while watching TV when Buddy's morning show appeared and the guest was surprisingly Koudi who worn all black dress shirt with red slim necktie also a black vest, black dress pants and Rob Dyrdek X DC Royal (Red)

The host Buddy revealed a video where Koudi was on a certain university around Tokyo serenading a blushing girl on the campus's yard where many students are squealing and cheering for him

"so tell me Koudi, were you courting her?" Buddy cheekily asked

"proud to say yes, and I'm doing it the traditional way" he also cheekily answered

"why her?" he frankly asked "there's many better girls out there" Buddy

"she's special, and she makes me feel special" in those small amount of words everyone was touched by his words

"well, good luck with than man" Buddy

"well, that's today's show, see you again tomorrow morning!" as he finished

Koudi and Buddy waved to the camera good bye and the screen went off

Koun hugged his wife and son from behind "our life is perfect, I couldn't ask for more… however we could have another baby you know?" as he teased his wife

"ohh… stop it!" she kissed his cheek which the cameraman happily took that candid photo

* * *

~END~

* * *

A/N: I dedicate this fic to my mom who's at the hospital right now and also my way of saying I miss her, I haven't visited or talked to her yet and as my way of saying I love her I fitted myself on Koudi's shoes to show how I feel, so I hope that you would leave reviews by way of saying to me your opinion and ideas so I could improve. Buddy out!


End file.
